Pineapple Conquest
by Goddess of Idiocy
Summary: Tsuna is going after Chrome and he will go the round about way because he wants to. Set in AU with characters' OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

.

The sun was setting. A lone high school girl was running slowly down the slightly darkened path while clutching her bag in front of her chest. The girl had an odd pineapple hairstyle with the same purple colour as her eyes. She occasionally glanced at her watch which at the time showed fifteen past six. 'Brother will get mad again,' the girl thought to herself as she started to quicken her pace.

Just as she quickened her speed, she came to an abrupt stop and turned around to see her behind. There was no one or nothing that caught her attention. As she saw this, the girl tilted her head in a confused manner with her permanent poker face and thought, 'I'm sure I sensed someone a while ago. But, if there really is someone, then I better go back fast.' With that, she continued her way back home, unnoticing a pair of eyes which was watching her move.

About fifteen minutes later, the girl arrived in front of four stories apartment. She entered and took the stairs to the second floor. She walked to the door in the farthest end and was about to open it when the door opened from inside and a man came out. The man was about 180 cm high which overwhelm the girl for about 25 cm. He had the same hairstyle as the girl, only with blue colour and his was a bit shorter. He was wearing a white shirt and a black leather pant under a pink-but-fortunately-not-frilly-yet-regrettably-had-bunnies-on-it apron. He crossed his arm in front of his chest and glared at the girl, which would look intimidating if not for the obvious worries that his face showed and his pink apron. The girl looked down at her shoes, which could be interpreted as a sign of guilt or a weak attempt to ignore the sight before her.

"So, would you mind explaining why you are late, Chrome?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, brother," Chrome said in a low tone while still looking down.

"I believe I asked why, which should be answered with cause. Once again, why are you late?" he asked in a higher tone which made those bunnies seemed slightly scary.

Chrome seemed unaffected by this as she slowly looked up with a puppy eyes and started a staring contest with her brother which she won under thirty seconds.

The man sighed and said, "Fine, I'll let it pass today. Are you sure it's something you can handle by yourself?"

Chrome nodded and the man sighed again.

"Okay. Come inside, then. I will serve the dinner, you can go ahead and take a bath," he said as he step back and gave a room for Chrome to enter. As she took off her shoes and her brother returned to the kitchen, her brother mumbled, "I'll survive that stare one day…"

The inside of the apartment was quite ordinary. Right from the entrance was the living room. Further ahead was the kitchen which also serves as dining room. To the right of the kitchen there was a small path with three doors with the middle one leading to the bathroom and the other two to the bedrooms. Further ahead from the kitchen was a door to the balcony.

Chrome took the first door to the bedroom to enter her bedroom. The size of her room was only about 3x3 m. Her room's wall and ceiling was painted in a light indigo colour and it only had few furnitures, which was a single person bed, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, a desk, and a chair. She dropped her bag on the chair and took out a pyjama from her wardrobe. Then she exited her room and entered bathroom.

By the time Chrome was finished taking a bath, dinner was already served and her brother was already sitting in the dining room. Chrome took her seat in front of him and as he was about to speak, his phone rang. Her brother looked at the caller's name and clicked his tongue in annoyance before he picked it up.

"Mukuro speaking," he said.

'Ah, good. I thought you won't answer this. Do you have time to listen to my request?' the other side said.

"I do, but what if I don't want to?"

'It's not a matter of want or not, Mukuro. You will do so as I said and I know you can't say no. Or if you prefer it, you can call me back after you finished dinner with your beloved little sister.'

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the man's statement. "And how exactly do you know that?" he asked.

'I have my mean,' the man said. Mukuro could feel a smirk in his voice. 'For now, farewell,' the man continued.

"Very well," Mukuro said as he ended the connection and faced his sister who was waiting for him to finish.

"It was one of my colleagues, job matters," Mukuro answered the unvoiced question. Chrome nodded at this though she knew he wasn't telling her the entire truth. And Mukuro knew that Chrome knew this. The rest of the dinner went normally as normal as a dinner between Mukuro and Chrome could be.

Right after Mukuro finished his dinner, he stood up and said, "I'm going out for a bit. Don't let anyone you don't know inside while I'm gone. If anyone tries to break in, call the police straight away. Don't forget to lock the balcony's door. Oh, and it's your turn to clean the dishes." Mukuro confirmed his sister's nod after his statement and went out. Chrome was watching him go from the corner of her eyes. 'There goes his sister complex again,' she thought.

Mukuro fished out his phone and redialled the last number that phoned him.

'It's about time. Was it really necessary to go out, though?' the man on the other side of the line said as the connection connected.

"I can't and won't smoke in front of Chrome. And I might break something if I don't smoke when talking to you. Your request," Mukuro answered.

'That's cold, Mukuro. You could have asked for how I was doing or something. That's why you don't have many friends.'

"Yes, in your dream. You asked me to listen to your request, nothing more. And you didn't complain before."

'Of course I didn't. I pissed you off enough just by calling when you are supposed to enjoy your time with your only family. Wouldn't want to take another risk, would I?'

"Just get to the point, already."

'Can't we chat?'

"No. Now, spill."

There was a silence which probably was a time where the other man either pouted or sulked or killed himself or tried to wipe out humanity, but when he spoke again, his voice was clear and void of any sulky-ness. 'I'll be straight, then. You are to leave your sister for duration of two weeks. The time may vary depends on how you act. Further information will be given once you've given confirmation of your agreement which by the way has a deadline and that is tomorrow.'

"…I demand an explanation," Mukuro said in a dangerous tone.

'Oh, I got your attention? Good. Basically one of my men messed up and I need someone to replace his other matters for the moment, which is you. And you are to depart tomorrow, which mean you're going to leave your sister. It is kind of important, so I can't wait for him to recover. I need to explain things in the order of importance, you see?'

"Why is it me?"

'Because you are the only one as competent, if not more, than him.' The man sighed before he continued, 'I have other people, but they are busy with their own matters and I am forbidden to leave Japan when the total of unfinished documents in my desk is above 75 cm.'

"What would you do if I am to refuse?" Mukuro asked in a cautious tone.

'Ah, yes, I haven't thought about it yet. To be honest, I don't know. I'll think about it after you refuse.'

Mukuro thought about it. 'This guy… is unpredictable. He is harmless most of the time, but when he gets his mind into something, he can do some… extreme things. I can't leave Chrome alone. There are too many bastards out there who might cause her any harm. Yet it would be unwise to reject this man. It doesn't matter if I can leave Chrome to someone, but I don't have anyone I can trust. Then, that leaves…'

"I will agree on one condition," he said.

'I'm listening.'

"You are forbidden to leave Japan which means it is fine for you to go anywhere as long as it's within Japan, correct?"

'Yes.'

"Then I want you to keep watch of my little sister and make sure she is fine by the duration that I am gone."

There was another silence before the other man replied, 'You really need to get friends, Mukuro…'

"That can be done later. Yes or no?"

'I'd like to know why it has to be me.'

"Because I don't have anyone else I can trust and I know you will keep your words. Not to mention you are the one who told me to leave."

The man was quiet for seconds before he answered, 'I don't see a problem with that. Very well, I accept. Your airplane will depart tomorrow at eleven and I need you to get to the office at thirty past seven or earlier for the briefing.'

"Then I will see you tomorrow," Mukuro said as he distanced himself from his phone and ended the connection right when he heard a small 'sorry' from the phone. Mukuro stared at his phone and finally sighed. 'There you go, apologizing again. Now I can't get angry at you,' he thought as he slowly walked back to his room. He changed his walk to a stomp halfway when he thought, 'Why am I vulnerable against those types anyway?!'

.

In a dimly lit office room, there was two well-dressed man. The smaller one was talking on the phone while he walked around in the room and the other man was waiting patiently for his friend to finish. When the smaller one was finished talking, the other one asked, "How did it go?"

The man smiled weakly and said, "He took the bait. But I still feel uneasy for not telling the truth to him."

"But what you told him wasn't a lie, either. And we agreed we will lessen his sister complex or get closer to the target first before telling him."

The smaller man collapsed to his chair and sighed. "Agreeing with it doesn't make me feel less anxious. He's our friend isn't he?"

The other man smiled. "Of course he is. You decided that he is, then that mean he is. It's hard to get along with him, though."

The smaller man chuckled. "Well, that's true. But that's what makes him interesting," he said. "Oh, well, I appreciate your thought to accompany me, but you can go now. I believe it's okay to trust you to deal with him tomorrow?"

The man nodded. "Yes, there is no need to worry. But really, your acting skill is top notch," the man said. Afterward, he saluted the smaller man and leaved the room.

'Top notch, huh? So that's what other people think. I don't know if I'll be able to keep it around her, though. Well, I could try it. Then again, why do I feel like I'm taking the hard way around? But it seems interesting… Oh, well, I'm bored with the normal way, anyway. But then again if it fails then I might have a breakdown, I heard some people suffered that. But they're only some people so it should be okay. But that can't be the only problem. People say that first love is the hardest to forget. Wouldn't it disturb my other tasks, then? But I can't afford to fail, that will break my no fail records and it's kind of unnerving…' the man got lost in thought as he thought of everything that came into his mind.

.

"So you won't be home for about two weeks?" Chrome asked her brother as she stood in the doorway of her brother's bedroom.

"Yes. I will tell you the exact time once I know. But it should be only about two weeks."

"Okay," Chrome said.

Mukuro stopped at whatever he was doing and stared at his sister. "You're okay with that?" he asked. Chrome simply nodded just like usual and this made Mukuro sigh for some reason. "Are you sure you aren't just setting your nod reaction to auto?"

To Mukuro's surprise, Chrome shook her head. "No, brother, it's okay. I'm sixteen now and I can take care of myself quite well. And I wouldn't want to interrupt with your work." 'Besides, unlike you, I don't have a brother complex,' she continued in her head.

They had another staring contest which obviously was won by Chrome. Mukuro heaved another sigh for the umpteenth time in that day and said, "Fine. But if anything happens, you are to call me, understood?"

Chrome nodded again and flashed a rare smile. "You also take care over there, brother." After she said that, she left her brother's room, leaving her brother in a frozen state.

.

The next morning, when Chrome woke up, his brother was already gone. Breakfast was already served in the table along with a note that said, 'since I won't be home for two weeks, I cooked today's breakfast. P.s. if someone laid a hand on you, make sure you tell me!'

Chrome did whatever she did before she went to school (A/N: I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to write the details at this point). She then exited and locked the apartment's door before she walked down the stairs.

Chrome was halfway to the school when a boy called out to her from behind. "Excuse me, are you a student of Namimori High school?" the boy asked.

Chrome turned around to come face to face with a boy around her age with brown gravity-defying hair. His height didn't differ much from Chrome's and he wore a boy uniform of the school Chrome went to. Despite his young appearances, not to mention he's short, he had an aura that said I-have-more-experiences-than-you-people-do-so-show-some-respects-bastards even though he himself didn't seem to realize it. It might have been set to auto without him noticing.

Chrome made a quick inspection on him and decided that there was a low probability that the boy before her was one of those dirty-bastards-who-take-advantages-of-little-girls-being-alone-and-deserve-to-dies. "I haven't seen you around here before. You are a transfer student?" Chrome asked.

The boy smiled and said, "Ah, yes, I had some problems so I moved here since a family of mine lives in this area."

Chrome nodded. "Do you need something from me?"

The boy got slightly nervous. "Uh, I was wondering if you can take me to the school. I'm new here and I haven't quite used to the place yet. Truthfully, I have been wandering for about half an hour, and I can't find the school…"

Chrome blinked. Twice. 'This boy is either a total failure at picking up girls or he is a complete idiot. Namimori isn't even that big and he got lost trying to go to school! The neighbour's cat is better than him! Okay, I need to calm down. It's not like me to freak out about something. First, accept that he is an idiot. Second, help him. Okay,' she thought, still keeping her face as calm as ever.

"Excuse me, you have been silent for a while. Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay. If you want, you can tag along with me."

The boy's face lighted up and he smiled. "Thanks!"

They were walking again when Chrome unexpectedly broke the silence. "Chrome Dokuro," she said.

"Eh?" the boy asked as he turned to look at Chrome.

"Chrome Dokuro, that's my name." She turned to look at the boy. "What's yours?"

The boy smiled. "It's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, Chrome."

.

**A/N**: I'm sorry for everything you may find at any part above this one. I need to change the character a bit for the story progress and I'm sorry for that. This brain of mine could not manage to make a story without ruining the original character and I'm also sorry for that. Then, I don't think this story is good enough and for that I'm sorry as well. Besides that, I'm going to make a continuation of this and because of that, I'm sorry. I'm sure if you have read until this line you must have sacrificed time which cannot be taken back for this story, I'm really sorry. I'm also well aware that I must have made some mistakes in the grammar, sorry. Mom, dad, if you read this, I'm sorry. Brother, go die. Okay, that was a joke, please ignore that.

This is my first work here so I would really appreciate it if you would give me an opinion about my story. I'm sorry if that sounds demanding. The idea for this story just pops out one day (I think it was when I was taking a dump). Since I adore 2796 and I don't like the idea of making the dame version of Tsuna to go chasing after Chrome, I made him like above. Originally I only planned to change Tsuna and sprinkle a bit of sister complex on Mukuro, but as I am not skilful enough, it resulted to what you've read above and I can't slip Mukuro's laugh anywhere, I'm sorry.

I will post the next chapter once I'm done with it, which should be a week at most. If there are no news from me passes that duration, then either I am dead or I buried myself alive for my failure. Or I'm just slacking off. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Texts in italic are flashbacks.

* * *

Tsuna and Chrome continued to walk in silence. As much as Tsuna wanted to start a conversation, Chrome wasn't the type to start one and he need to keep the new transfer student look. They were almost at the school's gate when God ordered fate to send a woman their way because He was in a need of love triangle drama.

"Chrome!" a girl shouted from the crowd behind them. Tsuna and Chrome stopped and turned around to see a girl catching up to them. "Good morning," she said in an oversized smile when she had caught up with them.

Chrome nodded. "Good morning, Haru. You are not with Kyoko today."

"Yeah, she phoned me this morning and said that she can't come to school today. She didn't tell me why, though," Haru said as her eyes wandered and locked on Tsuna.

There was a silence between the three of them for at least half a minute before Tsuna broke it."Uh, miss? You've been staring at me for awhile..." he said.

Haru snapped out of her stare. "You're the man in white!" Haru squealed as she pointed at Tsuna. Said person was sweatdropping like a normal people should when they met Haru.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna asked.

"You're that handsome man who helped me from a random thug a few days ago!" Haru said in an overexcited tone.

_Haru was walking home from school. She had just separated from Kyoko since their houses are not in the same block. It was already dark and the lamps were already lit._

_Haru was a block away from her house when she came across a drunken man. Since her house is already close, she decided to just pretend not to see him rather than taking a little detour for safety reason. Too bad for her, the man got eyes for little girls._

_Haru was one step past the man when he turned, grabbed Haru by the shoulder, and slammed her to the wall. Haru struggled to no avail and screamed, "Let go!"_

_The man ignored her or didn't hear her or didn't care about her scream and spoke, "Ah, youngsters these days are so energetic… I wish my wife would be more energetic. Every day she would just lie at her bed without opening her eyes." The man eyed Haru from head to toe with unfocused eyes and continued, "How about comforting this old man, missy?"_

"_Hell no! Let go of me, old man!"_

_The man wasn't listening, since his head already made yes as an answer. He dragged Haru to a darker part of the street while ignoring her quite loud curses and was about to do whatever he was about to do when a voice interrupted whatever he was going to do. "Let go of her," the voice said._

_Two heads turned to the voice, one with teary eyes and hope, and the other with annoyed look. "Huh?" the man asked the voice's owner in a threatening tone._

"_I said let go of her. She clearly isn't willing to go with you," the boy, now identified more clearly, said._

"_This is not your business, kid," the man said._

"_As a good citizen, it clearly is my business when I see a girl being harassed by an older man who she just met five minutes ago," the boy said in a calm tone. "And let go of her, please," he continued._

'_He is a nuisance. Just beat him and show him who is the boss, man,' whispered the alcohol into the man. The man complied Mr. Alcohol and released Haru to pull out a cutter from his pocket. Haru shrieked and back away from the man who looked like he was going to castrate the boy._

_Unfortunately for the man, the boy was faster. Before the man could even step forward, the boy was already in front of him and knocked him out. The boy then straightened himself and asked Haru, "Are you okay?"_

_Haru who had her jaw hanging, closed it immediately and said, "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for saving me."_

_The boy smiled and said, "You shouldn't be walking by yourself at night. It could be dangerous". 'That's why I often stalk- followed Chrome back to her home when it's dark,' he continued in his head._

_Haru had just opened her mouth to reply when the boy's phone let out a tone. The boy fished out his phone and stared at the message before turning back to Haru. "I'm sorry, it looks like I have to go. Would you be fine by yourself?" he asked._

_Haru nodded. "Yes, my house isn't that far from here."_

"_Then, please excuse me," the boy said and walked away. As he walked away, a strong wind suddenly blew. The wind blew a white curtain which was being dried by the household in the area and somehow it reached the boy and wrapped itself in a majestic way. Therefore the man in white name _(A/N: I know. Silly, right?).

_Haru stared with sparkly eyes as the boy grabbed the curtain and threw it to ride the wind toward where it belonged. That was in Haru's eye, anyway. In reality, he just threw the curtain back in and ran away before the owner noticed._

"My hero~" she continued in a sing song voice after the flashback in her head was over. Then, she tried to hug him. Tried, since Tsuna stepped sideway, stumbled upon a rock, and bumped into Chrome who reacted on instinct and caught him. Tsuna sprouted a light shade of red and backed away a little from Chrome after mumbling a sorry. Apparently, this brought Haru back to earth and noticed Chrome's unintentionally forgotten existence.

"Ah, yes, sorry I ignored you Chrome," Haru said in an apologetic tone. "By the way, why are you with Mr. Hero?"

"I met her on the way here. And since I'm new and didn't know the way yet, I asked her to go with me," Tsuna answered before Chrome could even manage to open her mouth.

"You're a student here?" Haru asked in a curious tone.

"Starting today, I am. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a second year. Nice to meet you, err..."

"Haru! Miura Haru! You said you are new here, right? Have you known your way around the school yet? Do you know what class you are in? Do you want me to show you around?" Haru asked as she turned into little puppy fan girl mode.

"I… would appreciate it, I guess?" Tsuna answered unsurely, thrown back by her puppy-ness obsession.

Haru beamed and said, "Then I'll show you around! Will you come, Chrome?"

Tsuna and Haru turned to Chrome who was watching the event with a slight pity for Tsuna. Tsuna was looking at her with eyes that said 'please help me!' Chrome being Chrome, she ignored him and turned to face Haru who was waiting for an answer. Chrome shook her head. "No, I will go straight to class. Besides it would make too much attention if both of us accompany him."

Haru smiled widely. "Then let's go, Tsuna! There are only thirty minutes before the bell rings and we have the entire school to visit!" Then, she dragged slightly unwilling Tsuna to a marathon across the school.

Chrome watched the two of them went away until they were out of her sight and she continued her way to the class.

.

"What do you mean Sawada isn't here?" Mukuro asked a poor woman in the reception table.

The woman trembled slightly and stuttered, "I-it's just as I said, sir. Mr. Sawada is currently out and all arrangements with him will be redirected to Mr. Gokudera."

Mukuro glared at the poor soul who tried to look anywhere but the pineapple incarnate in front of her. "Fine, Gokudera will do. Tell him Mukuro is here," he said after deciding glaring at the woman will do nothing.

The woman picked up the phone in her desk while slightly trembling and dialled a number. Mukuro took this moment to calm down and revert to his usual self. By the time she was finished, Mukuro already had his usual smile on, which only serve to make him even creepier.

The woman took whatever left of her courage and said, "Mr. Gokudera will meet you in his office, sir."

Mukuro muttered a 'thank you' plus a creepier version of his smile and headed to the elevator, emitting a dark aura and creepy continuous 'kufufu' laugh as he went. Behind him, he could hear something, a body most likely, fell to the floor and a few light screams. He entered the elevator and went up to the highest floor. Once he stepped outside, he came face to face with a silver-haired man.

"Smoking bomb Hayato," Mukuro greeted the silver-haired man.

The man, Hayato, glared at him and said, "Don't call me with that name here. You didn't cause any problem on the way here, did you?"

"Oh, no, of course not. Why would I?" Mukuro said with a face that said 'I did but you can't do anything about it'.

Hayato held the urge the urge to kill someone, preferably Mukuro, and said, "Fine, whataver. Follow me."

Hayato walked away and Mukuro followed, slightly behind him.

"There have been some rearrangements. Tenth won't be here for the next few days, so everything with him will be temporarily redirected to me. Do you have any problem with that?" Hayato asked as they walked.

"No, I don't mind at all" If anything, he was glad. Tsuna could be scary sometimes.

"Well that's good, but," he paused while he opened the door and his office and walked toward the desk, signaling for Mukuro to enter with his hand. "Can't you do something about that creepy smile? We don't need more people dropping out of work here," he continued as he messed with some papers in his desk.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "More people?" he asked.

Hayato sighed. "Yeah, you might have not know since you prefer to work behind the scenes, but there have been people who quited because they can't take the ninth's decision. And there are also some other problems."

Mukuro sat in the nearby couch and made himself comfortable since he was Mukuro. "It's not their fault. No matter how skilled he is, he is still a kid. Ninth should've wait a year or two before he announces his successor," he said in an uncaring tone.

Hayato snorted. "Said the one who pissed himself in front of him."

Mukuro said calmly, "I remember you also had your ass handed to you by him."

Hayato did a quick turn to face Mukuro who was smirking at him. Hayato counted until 25 before he turned back while chanting 'Can't kill, tenth's order'.

Mukuro let out his creepy laugh for the easy win. He looked around Hayato's office out of boredom and noticed how look alike it was with a wrecked ship.

"You sure this is your office? This room is even worse than the dumpster in the alley at my block," Mukuro said after a few glances at the piles of paper almost everywhere.

"I told you," Hayato said while tidying the documents he finally found from the pile of papers and sat on the couch on the opposite side of Mukuro, handing it to him. "There have been some problems. And since tenth is currently not here, they are all here. And I shall not disappoint the tenth! This pile will be gone by the time he go back!" he continued, adding a bit 'I will do anything for you, tenth' speech in the end.

Mukuro ignored Hayato and scanned the paper in front of him instead. It contained the full summary of the event he was supposed to take care of and his orders, directly from the tenth according the seal. There were also some documents which were not necessary according Mukuro, but will be necessary if he want to avoid his boss' wrath for doing something illegal.

"It's rare for him to order someone to do something like this. Not that I'm complaining," Mukuro said. Of course he wasn't complaining. This certain task would be really fun from Mukuro's perspective.

"He doesn't like this, but he knows it needs to be done. And by the way, he knew you would say that, so he ordered Irie to go with you," Hayato said.

"What?" Mukuro asked. He knew the answer, of course. But if he just left it at that, he would lose his chance to have some fights with Hayato.

"Because someone needs to keep eyes on you, that's why," Hayato said.

"Can't you just ask him to do this then? Then there will be no need for someone to keep eyes on someone and I will be free," Mukuro said, waving the papers in front of him.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "I can, but he can't. Seriously, you are asking Irie to do that? He will collapse from his stomachache before anything else."

Mukuro started to let out another creepy laugh. Hayato raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you plotting?"

Mukuro smirked creepily, since everything he did was creepy. "Oh, nothing. I just thought this will be fun." He emphasized the fun part.

Hayato eyed him suspiciously. "Just don't cause him any permanent trauma."

Mukuro was thinking of some possible scenario to mess with his co-worker, which include some bones breaking, a trip to hell, and some others when he remembered something. "Whose job was this supposed to be? I heard someone had a problem and it's dumped on me."

"The stupid cow. Some rats got him the other day. He won't be using his arms for another month or two since he act all tough and refused lawn-head and pretty much everyone to heal him. We all know he just want to skip work, though," Hayato said.

"And Sawada is too soft to him, I presume? Well, I think I will cope up with it this time," Mukuro said as he stood up. "I believe this is all?" he asked.

Hayato stood up as well. "Yeah, Irie will be waiting for you at the airport. He has the tickets as well," he said while Mukuro stuffed the documents into his bag.

"Then, I'll be going, octo-head," Mukuro said And walked off. No way in hell Mukuro will salute Hayato even if the man's position is higher than his. And Hayato didn't even care, anyway.

"Yeah, go die and don't come back, pineapple bastard," Hayato waved his hand uncaringly and focused at some papers before him. "And close the door, bastard!" he shouted when Mukuro walked past the door without closing it.

.

"Are you sure it's fine for us to be here? The roof is prohibited, isn't it?" Tsuna asked Haru who was already making herself comfortable in the spot shadowed from the sun.

Haru, in her usual cheerful voice, answered, "It's fine! No one is here to scold us, anyway. I heard a few years ago there was a scary person who will 'bite to death' anyone who break the rules, but since he graduated already, there shouldn't be any problem."

'That sounds like someone that I know. I didn't know he made such reputation in high school,' Tsuna thought. He walked towards the spot which Haru chose and sat down besides Chrome who was already starting to eat her lunch.

"But, really," Haru continued. "It's too bad Tsuna isn't in the same class at me," she ended with a dramatic sigh.

"Uh, yes, it's too bad," Tsuna answered awkwardly, occasionaly glancing at Chrome who was busy finishing her lunch.

"So, how was your first day so far?" Haru asked Tsuna after she did a quick recovery.

"It's good so far. The students are kind and I don't have any problem with the teachers," Tsuna said, still stealing glances at Chrome who was finishing her food at a rapid rate.

"Is that so? Thay didn't try to do some hostile things to you, right? There was an accident last year where a new student found unconscious in the toilet," Haru asked half worriedly, half creepily.

"N-no, they didn't do anything. Anyway, Let's start eating our lunch before the lunchbreak end- you're already finished, Chrome?" Tsuna said in disbelief as Chrome drank her pineapple juice.

"Time is precious," Chrome said simply after she gulped down the liquid.

Haru laughed. "She is always like that. When you get to know her you'll get used to it," she said.

"The one who tripped," Chrome said suddenly.

Haru turned at her with an 'eh?' while Tsuna was trying his best not to turn into a tomato, in which he failed miserably.

"The one who tripped," Chrome repeated it with a serious face. "That's how the people in my class call him. TOWT for short," she explained.

Haru's face was a mix of disbelief and laughter. "How come?"

"He tripped when he entered the class, he tripped when he was going to his seat, he tripped when he was asked to do a problem in front of the class, and he tripped on the way back as well," Chrome said while Tsuna had finished his transform into a tomato.

Haru laughed until he saw the state of ripe tomato Tsuna was in. "Do not worry, Tsuna! No matter how many you tripped, you won't trip from the number one spot in my heart!" Haru said in what seemed to be an attempt to cheer him up.

"Um, thank you, but I don't think they called me that in a bad way, so it's okay," Tsuna said.

They continued to chat, if Haru ranting, Tsuna trying to speak, and Chrome being Chrome could be considered a chat, until Chrome said, "The bell will ring soon. We should get back to class."

Chrome stood up first, followed by Haru who let out a long 'aww' before doing so, and finally Tsuna who lost his balance and catched by Chrome. Again.

"Sorry," Tsuna said after he went back to his feet.

Chrome didn't seem to mind. "It's okay. I'm not hurt and neither do you."

Haru was about to sprout some sentences about how Tsuna always fell to Chrome when Tsuna was saved by the bell and they hurried back to their classes. All hail the school bell!

.

Tsuna and Chrome walked home together since it turned out their house was the same way. Tsuna was trying start a conversation while Chrome was thinking about something. Probably, since her face was pretty much unreadable as usual.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

Tsuna stopped walking at the sudden question and turned to face Chrome. "Excuse me?"

Chrome looked at Tsuna. She wasn't sure, but she felt Tsuna was hiding something. Even so, when she looked at those brown orbs, she couldn't bring herself to suspect him. In the end, she decided to just ignore her feeling. "...It's nothing. I'm sorry."

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't be. I'm sure there are some things you aren't sure with me since I'm new here. It's totally fine."

Chrome nodded and they continued to walk in silence until the next intersection. "Um, your house is that way, right? Then we'll be parting here. See you, Chrome."

Tsuna waved and walked away while Chrome absentmindedly waved back. She was ten steps ahead when it came to her that she never told him where her house was. Chrome slowed her steps until she came to a full stop before she decided maybe someone told him about that since that's the most logical one. She nodded to herself and continued to walk away. Little did she know that Tsuna was tailing her from a safe distance.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I'm sorry it took longer than I thought. I was stuck in more different ways than one. I'm truly sorry. You may track me down and bury me alive if you wish, I deserve it. And once again I'm sorry for this chapter. I feel guilty for making the characters OOC. But my brain directed me to write that and I can't bring myself to disobey it.

I need to say thank you for the people who reviewed the first chapter. I think I flew for sepermillisecond when I read the reviews. It's really reassuring that people appreciate my story.

Please do tell your opinion about this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna went back to his house after his stalking activity ended. The front of her house was the farthest he could go, since Mukuro undoubtly must had set some traps around his room. Typical of Mukuro. And installing cameras is a no go, either. Mukuro would kill him. Instead, he stuck a bug on Chrome. It was the safest thing out of the other, because there was no way Mukuro would do a full body scan on Chrome. She would kill him first.

The house Tsuna was using was his mother's old house. She was then already moved to Italy to nag her husband who never came home.

Tsuna went up to his room on the second floor and sat on a chair. 'That was tougher that I thought. I wouldn't have thought that she would be suspicious of me right away. But really,' Tsuna's head went on a trip to the sky. 'She's really something...'

Tsuna was busy thinking about random things. Something in the lines of Chrome, his unwashed clothes, some random people who want his money, a monster hiding under his bed, monster in general, Mukuro- wait, Mukuro? Tsuna stood up suddenly when his thought reached the Mukuro part. He had forgotten that he left Shoichi with that pineapple bastard. He might have already dead right then. Whose idea was it to left Shoichi with him? Oh, right, it was his.

Tsuna took out his phone and dialed a number. While he waited for the other side to answer, he was thinking what he should tell his family in case Shoichi did die. Fortunately for him, Shoichi picked up the call and answered him.

'Hello. Do you need something, Tsunayoshi?'

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief. "No, I just want to check on you. I was worried that Mukuro did something to you. Is everything okay?"

'Well, not exactly everything is okay, but you could say it's going pretty well. We had some err... accident along the way, but besides that, the situation is under control.'

"I see. Does this 'accident' involve Mukuro blowing something up?"

'To be more exact he blew some people's head. Not literally, of course. I don't know what he showed them, but the victims are currently in rehabilitation.'

Tsuna considered committing suicide before he remembered he needs to kill Mukuro before he did that and that was too much trouble. "I see. If you got everything under control then I guess it's okay. Tell Mukuro any further damage will be paid from his salary. I'll call you again when something else comes up."

'Okay.' Shoichi said and hung up. Tsuna who was then much relieved threw the phone into his bed. It landed right when the tone went off. Tsuna rolled his eyes and picked it up again to see a text message.

From: Yamamoto Takeshi

Subject: hey!

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hey, Tsuna! I heard from Gokudera you are in Namimori right now, chasing after Mukuro's sister. I am glad you found someone you like. I thought you will stay single until the day you die. LOL

And~ like the good guy I am, I'm going to move there and stay with you. I know you are invincible and all, but hey, a help or two won't hurt. And someone needs to keep an eye on you or you might do something extreme. Remember that one time in Italy? I still had nightmare about it sometimes.

And with that, I'll be seeing you soon :D

P.S. Hibari is looking for you. You might want to contact him sometime this week or he might go berserk. Don't want to have another problem to take care of, do we?

The text ended there. Tsuna stared at the text with blank face, wondering whether he should praise the god or kill Takeshi for deciding things without his consent or kill Hayato for telling Takeshi. But then, there was a direr situation. Kyoya was looking for him? He didn't remember doing anything to piss him off lately. And most of the time Kyoya preferred to do his own things and having the 'fuck off' attitude for the rest of the world. If he was looking for someone it could be someone pissed him off an blood will be spilled or he need to tell something.

'But', Tsuna thought to himself, 'If it's that important, he'll track me down in matter of seconds and beat it into me. If he is asking someone else, then it's important but not an emergency. I'll just call him tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. Or the day after that.'

Tsune suspended the Hibari problem for the moment and turned his attention to the phone at hand. He typed his reply to Takeshi.

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: Re:hey!

To: Yamamoto Takeshi

Hello to you, too, Takeshi. Yes, I am in Namimori, and yes, I am trying to court Mukuro's sister. But, no, I won't stay single until the day I die, don't worry.

I appreciate your thought of going here, but do you have the time to? I thought you was out there sharpening your skill and helping your dad in spare times. I don't want to bother you with my problem and I believe I can take care of myself quite fine. That one time was… a miscalculation on my side. Really, I don't want to trouble you.

I will contact Kyoya later. If he is patient enough to tell some people he is searching for me, whatever it is that he need wasn't serious.

Tsuna sent the mail and had just planned to go downstairs when another mail came from Takeshi. Tsuna wondered to himself how Takeshi managed to send a reply in such a short time, but in the world, pretty much everything was unsure, anyway.

From: Yamamoto Takeshi

Subject: Re:Re:hey!

To: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Nah, it's no problem at all. I have the time. You are the one who shouldn't worry too much. If it's not for your look, you can be mistaken for an old lady for worrying too much. And stop being formal with me. I am your friend, aren't I?

Okay. Just contact him soon. Knowing Hibari, he might deem it as everyone's fault and if that is so, we might get an early doomsday.

That was the reply. Tsuna still didn't know shit about how Takeshi managed to type and send the text in such a short duration and that mystery would haunt him for the next week or so. Poor Takeshi, unknowingly he had put another problem for Tsuna. Yes, poor Takeshi, indeed.

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Subject: Re:Re:Re:hey!

To: Yamamoto Takeshi

Then, I guess it's okay. And I don't think I can change this habit for a long time. This is something I picked up while growing up, it won't be easy to change it. Sorry.

And Kyoya won't bring a doomsday if I can help it.

Tsuna threw his phone away after he sent the reply. Afraid that there will be another reply and he had to send yet another reply. Tsuna kind of had a phobia with mails. His tutor 'accidentally' gave him a phone that will explode if he sent an impolite reply. Fortunately, or not, it didn't work for phone calls.

So, in fear of another mail, Tsuna went straight to bed.

.

The next day came. Tsuna timed his walk so he would pass Chrome on the way to school. And they did. Who know how Tsuna did it, but he just did.

Tsuna waited as he saw Chrome walking toward him. "Good morning, Chrome. What a coincidence." He said with a smile. Yeah, coincidence.

Chrome stared at him blankly. "Good morning, Sawada."

Chrome was side by side with Tsuna and he started to walk again. Tsuna looked at Chrome who looked like she was going to say something but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Chrome?"

Chrome jumped a little, not expecting Tsuna to ask. She turned her head to look at Tsuna and said, "Um, actually, would you happen to know my brother?"

Tsuna tensed. He forgot that Mukuro might have told Chrome who he was. But if Chrome already knew who he was, she wouldn't ask… Right? Tsuna knew he was doing sink to shark's den or swim to shark's den in the first place, but when it comes to the actual thing, he can't help but to be nervous.

"Well, we have met in a few occasions. Is something wrong with your brother?"

Chrome stared at his face before she shook her head. "No, my brother is fine. He called tonight and asked if there was anything and I told him about you. It turned out you two are acquaintance."

Tsuna nodded at her answer and did a mental sigh of relief, followed by a mental back flip. 'So Mukuro didn't tell her anything. Figures, he wouldn't want his sister to get involved if he can help it.'

The two of them walked the rest of their way in silence. That, until a loud and cheerful voice called out to Tsuna. "Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna did a mental face palm when he heard the voice. Takeshi did say he was going to meet him soon, but Tsuna didn't expect what Takeshi meant with 'soon' was tomorrow. Nevertheless, Tsuna turned along with Chrome to greet Takeshi.

"Takeshi! I didn't expect to see you here!" He expected it, but not that soon.

Takeshi laughed. "I didn't expect to see you here, either!" He thought he would see Tsuna at school. Tsuna was covering for both of them, but Takeshi was simply being his usual idiot self.

Chrome looked at both of them and asked Tsuna, "Is he someone you know?"

"This is my friend Yamamoto Takeshi. Takeshi, this is Chrome." Tsuna introduced them both and they greeted each other. "So, why are you here, Takeshi?"

Takeshi laughed. Maybe he already set his laugh setting to default, just like Chrome's nod. "I was supposed to be here yesterday, but I took the wrong train and ended up somewhere north of here, so I can't be here yesterday."

Tsuna sweat dropped. It was hard to tell whether Takeshi was giving some weird excuses or he was simply being himself.

They were already started walking again when Takeshi asked Chrome, "So, what do you think about Tsuna?"

Chrome glanced at Tsuna and shook her head. "I can't say. Since I just met him yesterday and I don't know much about him."

Takeshi smiled. "Well, I'll tell you something about him, then. He is a kind and shy guy most of the times, but he can and he will do something unpredictable when he needs to. And he can become a totally different person when something bad happened to his friends. And more importantly…" Takeshi glanced at Tsuna who was trying hard to become one with the earth. "He is single."

By the time Takeshi finished his sentence, Tsuna had already made more than ten possible ways of committing suicide right there and then. Chrome stared curiously at Tsuna's reaction. Since she barely had any friends, she had never seen someone who wanted to die that badly. "I see," Chrome said.

Takeshi looked at his watch. "Sorry, I need to go now. I still need to talk with the teacher since I was late. I'll be going on ahead." Takeshi waved at them and sprinted at the speed that was slightly above the acceptable human speed.

Chrome looked at Tsuna who was on his umpteenth idea of committing suicide. "Are you okay?"

Tsuna broke his train of thought at the sixteenth way and looked at Chrome. "Eh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay."

Chrome looked unconvinced, but she left it at that. Meanwhile Tsuna was looking around. "Where is Takeshi?"

"He went ahead since he was late yesterday."

'Smooth, Takeshi,' Tsuna thought.

"Was that true?" Chrome asked suddenly.

"Eh?"

"About what Yamamoto said about you."

Tsuna scratched his head. "Well, I don't know since I myself don't feel so, but my friends used to tell me that I'm overprotective."

"And the single part?"

Tsuna blushes. "Yes, no doubt about it."

Chrome nodded and they continued to walk in silence. Tsuna took it as a sign that conversation was over.

.

Class was over. It turned out Takeshi was placed in the same class as Tsuna and Chrome. He had managed to make most of the female population swoon and right when they left the class, they could hear some people talking about making a fan club.

"Kyoko didn't come again today," Chrome said.

Tsuna nodded. "And Haru was absent as well." He added.

Takeshi laughed. "Maybe they eloped?" Sure, just count on Takeshi to make a joke like that.

"Um, sorry, I need to go to the restroom. You two can go ahead." Chrome said.

"No, we are fine with waiting. Right, Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded.

Once Chrome was gone, Tsuna turned toward Takeshi. "Do you have anything to do with the absence of Miura and Sasagawa?"

"H-hey, take it easy. I don't know about Sasagagawa, really."

Tsuna glared at Takeshi "Which mean you know about Miura."

Takeshi scratched his head awkwardly, expecting his death to come anytime soon. "Well, I kind of kidnapped her…"

A black aura appeared and surrounded Tsuna. Takeshi backed off under his glare until he bumped into a wall behind him. "Takeshi… What did I say about involving innocent people…?" He asked in threatening tone.

"I-I didn't do anything against her will, I swear! I just sent a letter to her dad that he is invited to a seminar and he happened to bring Miura along."

The black aura dissipated and Tsuna withdrew his glare. "Excuse accepted. But, next time, I expect you to tell me when you are going to do something."

Takeshi heaved a sigh of relief and wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Sure."

Chrome went back not long after that. "Sorry. What were you two talking about?"

Takeshi simply smiled, though it was slightly forced, while Tsuna answered, "Nothing, we were just wondering about Kyoko and Haru's absence."

Chrome nodded at his answer and they went out together.

There were no clouds nor winds, so there was no sign of storm, but somehow, Chrome started a conversation. Tsuna and Takeshi needed to be really afraid. "Sawada, about the group project…"

"Ah, sorry, I can' today. Is tomorrow fine?" Chrome nodded.

Takeshi looked at them confusedly. "Group project?"

Chrome stayed silent and focused on the road in front of her. Tsuna took it as a cue for him to talk. "Teacher gave us homework yesterday and we were asked to do it in a two member group, accidentally I was grouped with Chrome since Kyoko didn't come. So, naturally, you will be in the same group as Kyoko, but you can always give the teacher some excuses since you came after the task was given." Tsuna explained.

Takeshi nodded. "I get it. So basically you two will be all lovey dovey doing this together."

Tsuna choked on air. "No! That's not the point! Are you even listening?"

"Just kidding. No need to take it seriously." Takeshi laughed. "Well, here is where I go, you two be careful on the way home." He said and walked away still laughing.

"Uh, sorry about that. He loves to make jokes like that." Tsuna said.

Chrome turned her head to Tsuna and shook her head. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Out of nowhere, Tsuna spotted a little yellow bird flying around the direction of his house. He had some bad premonitions about this. "Chrome, I just remembered something, I'll be going ahead."

Chrome nodded and Tsuna ran back home. He spotted the bird near the window of his room in the second floor, so he sprinted there and opened the window to let the bird in. The bird was chirping something that suspiciously sounded like 'herbivore'.

There was a letter tied to the bird's foot. Tsuna took it and unroll it.

_You sure took your time, herbivore. Since you didn't contact me, I assumed that you might be in a half-dead state, though I know you were just doing random stuff somewhere, so I sent my pet to deliver this._

_I'll make this short, the Merda famiglia have known you are the next heir and they are out for your head. They also know that you are currently not under the family's protection. Don't ask me how they know. They have sent out spies to find out your whereabouts and I expect them to find you anytime soon. I've warned you. Don't come crying to me when you are dead._

The letter was only two paragraphs long, but that pretty much summed it up that god might had have a grudge against him.

**A/N**: And that's it for chapter 3. I tried to make more 2796 moments, but my brain won't comply and gave me some random stuff instead. So, I'm sorry if it doesn't fulfill your expectation. I also kind of rushed this chapter since I need to write some stuffs for my blog (it's mine and my friend's, actually), so it might have affected the story a bit.

Reviews would be really appreciated.


End file.
